Only Then
by my name is A to Z
Summary: Hoseok membuat jarak, membuat Jungkook jenuh dan meminta hubungan mereka berakhir. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Jungkook masih mencintainya, begitu juga dengan Hoseok / "When that time comes, only then we can broke up. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu di lagumu?" / HopeKook Fanfiction / Baca Warning! / Don't forget to Read n Review Follow n Fav / Check it out!
1. 1: Jeda, Bukan Luka

**Only Then**

By **KurooYuukii06**

.

.

.

 **It's About HOPEKOOK**

J-hope x Jungkook

.

.

.

 **T**  
(for this chapter)  
 **Romance/Angst/Drama**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!  
Boys love/DLDR/Don't plagiarism/Don't be a silent reader/Typo(s)**

(Rate M chapter selanjutnya)

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1  
** Jeda, Bukan Luka

Ketika sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut manis namja kelahiran September itu, ruangan mendadak hening. Suara game yang sedari tadi menghiasi, mendadak terasa hilang begitu saja.

Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah kekasih lebih mudanya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah namja itu tampak sedang menahan sesuatu—air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja, dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Coba kau bilang sekali lagi." Ucap Hoseok.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya berat. "Putus. Kubilang, ayo putus, hyung."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya bingung, antara tidak terima dan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Hoseok menaruh ponselnya begitu saja, lalu ikut berdiri dan menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat agak memerah. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengelus pipi itu, mengusap mata Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, meraih tengkuk sang kekasih untuk dicium lembut.

"Jungkook, coba jelaskan kenapa kau ingin putus." Ucap Hoseok kembali.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Perasaannya terasa campur aduk. Mengingat sudah berapa lama ia diabaikan dengan Hoseok, tidak dianggap, dia sudah bukan prioritas utama Hoseok. Hoseok yang belakangan ini terlihat berbeda, seperti sedang menjauhinya atau apalah. Yang jelas ada banyak jarak di antara mereka.

"Bahkan hyung tidak menyadarinya." Suaranya lemah, agak begetar.

Hoseok makin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak, aku tidak tau. Makadari itu, jelaskan. Kita masih bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air matanya mati-matian. Ingin sekali berteriak, mengutarakan keluhannya.

 _Hyung berubah._

 _Jangan abaikan aku._

 _Aku merindukanmu hyung._

"Aku…" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, tidak bisa berucap. Karena pasalnya Jungkook bukan seseorang yang terbuka, tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan begitu saja.

"Rasanya aneh, hyung. A-aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini." Hanya itu kalimat payah yang bisa Jungkook ucapkan saat ini. Dan perasaannya semakin sakit saat menatap manik hitam di depannya.

"Tidak, aku masih tidak mengerti Jungkook. Katakan alasanmu yang lebih masuk akal."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—tidak ingin menatap Hoseok. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak meledak begitu saja di depan Hoseok. Ia bisa saja menangis keras sekarang, atau membentak marah ke arah Hoseok karena kekasihnya yang tidak peka.

"Hey, Jungkook. Jawab aku." Ucap Hoseok.

Tatapannya tajam, menusuk tepat di hati Jungkook.

"Kau bosan?" Ceplos Hoseok. Sontak Jungkook membulatkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Hoseok lagi setelah itu.

Jungkook diam lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa… Cukup sampai di sini saja." Kalimat payah Jungkook kembali terucap. Berkali-kali Jungkook berfikir, tapi tidak ada kalimat yang mendukung. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan alasan klasik tidak masuk akal pada Hoseok.

Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri malah tertawa remeh. "Cukup sampai disini? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan bosan? Kenapa tidak terus terang saja jika kau bosan?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok tak percaya. "Aku tidak bosan, hyung." Ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan.

"Terus?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apalagi Hoseok. Jungkook hanya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Hoseok menghela nafas, lalu tertawa kecut. "Sudah lama kita bersama, mungkin sekarang memang waktunya untuk berpisah." Ucap Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook, dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lantai di bawahnya. Menyerah tentang hubungannya, tentang bagaimana mereka dulu berjanji untuk saling mempertahankan. Kenapa Hoseok malah meninggalkannya begitu saja? Kenapa ia setuju untuk berpisah?

Bukankah dulu Hoseok yang berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka berakhir?

Lalu kenapa begini?

Padahal…

Jungkook hanya ingin Hoseok mengetahui kesalahannya. Untuk memperbaiki masalah di antara mereka. Bukan bermaksud penuh untuk mengakhiri seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jungkook jatuh begitu saja, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang bersedih. Tangannya menggapai bibirnya, menutup rapat mulutnya ketika isakan mulai keluar.

"H-Hoseok hyung—hiks… Hyung… Hiks—hiks…"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, memeluk lututnya dan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Itu kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir rekaman MV Fake Love—tapi jika semua berjalan lancar sih. Semua staff tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Anggota masih di rias, hari ini mereka mau membenahkan beberapa scene yang kurang.

Namjoon selesai di rias, ia berjalan santai dan duduk di sofa—sambil menunggu yang lain. Ia menatap Hoseok yang asik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah 2 bulan kau dan Jungkook saling menghindar. Nggak capek?" Tanya Namjoon. Hoseok menatap Namjoon di sebelahnya dan menggeleng santai.

"Nggak mau baikan sama Jungkook?"

Hoseok diam sebentar, "entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Setelah ini kita comeback, fokus aja sama gerakan tubuhmu. Dance mu masih terlalu kaku." Ucap Hoseok dingin.

Namjoon memutar matanya malas. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah Jungkook—teman sekamarnya yang selalu mengganggunya, tapi tidak lagi belakangan ini. Jungkook tampak lebih diam, terkadang ia seperti mayat berjalan. Bahkan Namjoon tidak jarang melihat Jungkook yang menangis dalam tidur, sambil mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Hoseok.

"Hari itu… Jungkook menangis tanpa henti di kamar. Semalaman." Ucap Namjoon sambil terus melihat Jungkook. Hoseok mendengarnya, hatinya _sedikit_ goyah mendengarnya. Hoseok mencoba tidak peduli, tapi ia tidak bisa terus-terusan membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Hoseok masih mencintai Jungkook, bahkan ia menjadi lebih memperhatikan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu. Seringkali mereka berpapasan saat ke dapur di tengah malam. Dan Hoseok bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari mata bengkak Jungkook—ia tau bahwa kelinci itu barusaja menangis.

"Dia yang minta putus, kenapa dia juga yang nangis."

"Terus? Kau tidak ada niat minta maaf atau apa gitu? Ngajak balikan?"

"Jungkook masih hobi menangis belakangan ini?" Tanya Hoseok iseng.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "bahkan semalam ia masih menangis,"

.

.

.

Dan kalimat Namjoon membuat Hoseok merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya!" Ucap Manager, dihadiahi tepukan tangan riuh dan balasan atas ucapannya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana bergegas membereskan barang-barang, begitu juga para member BTS yang mulai membersihkan wajah dan mengganti pakaiannya. Malam ini Manager akan mentraktir mereka makan malam, katanya ia sudah memesan tempat untuk itu.

"Aku lapar…" Ucap Jimin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kalau lapar, bergegaslah." Sahut Yoongi.

Dalam waktu yang tidak lama, mereka sudah selesai membereskan semuanya. Member BTS serempak berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Namjoon duduk di tengah. Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Suga duduk di belakang. Di susul Jimin yang duduk di tengah, serta Jungkook yang hendak masuk—tapi langsung ditarik oleh Hoseok hingga ia tetap berada di luar mobil.

"Ehh?!" Jungkook kaget. Begitu juga Jimin. "Loh? Jungkook?"

Hoseok menutup pintu mobil lalu menarik tangan Jungkook untuk membawanya menjauh.

Semua member terdiam bingung—tidak paham dengan kejadian barusan. Jimin tanpa pikir panjang melihat Yoongi dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Hyung, duduk sama aku yuk." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoongi mendelik. "Ogah."

.

"Yakk, hyung. Lepaskan." Ucap Jungkook mencoba melepaskan genggaman Hoseok di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Hoseok mengabaikannya dan tetap menarik tangan Jungkook. Hoseok berhenti dan menatap jalanan, menanti taxi lewat.

"Hyung."

"…"

"Hyung!"

"…"

"Hyung, setidaknya katakan kita mau kemana." Ucap Jungkook. Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook dengan sedikit rasa kesal. Tapi Hoseok malah tertegun, sudah 2 bulan ia tidak melihat Jungkook secara dekat seperti ini. Rasanya tambah manis saja kekasihnya—eh mantan maksudnya. Sedangkan Jungkook yang ditatap lama, memerah gugup.

"I-itu, taxi!" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dan menghentikan taxi yang lewat. Hoseok segera sadar dari lamunannya.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Hanya ada suara radio yang menyetel lagu mereka—BTS, DNA. Lalu penyiar radio bercakap-cakap, hingga sebuah lagu membuat mereka lebih canggung.

Only Then – Roy Kim, yang di cover oleh Jungkook, BTS.

" _**nareul saranghaneun beobeun eoryeopji anhayo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jigeum moseup geudaero nareul kkok anajuseyo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **uri najungeneun eotteohge doeljin mollado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **jeonghaejiji anhaseo geuge naneun johayo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
namdeuri mworaneun ge mwoga jungyohaeyo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **seoroga eopseum jukgessneunde mworeul gominhaeyo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **uri hamkke deo saranghaedo doejanhayo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
nega dareun sarami johajimyeon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **naega neo eopsneun ge iksukhaejimyeon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **geuttaega omyeon geuttaega doemyeon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **geuttae heeojimyeon dwae**_

 _The way to love me isn't hard_ _  
_ _Just hold me tight like you are now_ _  
_ _We don't know what will happen to us later_ _  
_ _But I like that nothing's decided_ _  
_ _  
Who cares what others say?_ _  
_ _We can't live without each other, so what's the problem?_ _  
_ _We can be more in love together_ _  
_ _  
If you start to like someone else_ _  
_ _If I get used to not being with you_ _  
_ _When that time comes, when it's that time_ _  
_ _Only then we can break up_ _"_

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati sambil memalingkan muka ke arah jendela—pura-pura sibuk memandangi jalanan di luar mobil. Sedangkan Hoseok pura-pura asyik dengan ponselnya.

" _Aish… Kenapa jadi begini, sih?"_ Batin Hoseok.

"Kita mau kemana sih, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, lagi. Tanpa menatapnya.

"Ke apartemenku." Jawab Hoseok singkat. Jungkook kembali terdiam. Selama ini Jungkook tau jika Hoseok punya apartemen, karena jika suntuk Hoseok akan kesana sendiri. Dan Jungkook tidak pernah tau dimana letak apartemen itu, begitu juga dengan member lainnya. Hoseok bilang ia sengaja tidak memberitahu letaknya ke siapapun karena apartemen Hoseok memang ia buat untuk menyendiri.

Lalu kenapa Hoseok mengajak Jungkook ke sana?

Oh… Tentu saja untuk…

Berduaan.

"Sudah sampai."

Tanpa sadar mobil berhenti, Hoseok sudah keluar beberapa detik yang lalu dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Ayo." Dan Jungkook menggapai uluran itu.

Hoseok membawa Jungkook ke dalam gedung apartemennya, setelah naik lift, mereka pergi ke salah satu kamar dan masuk. Jungkook bisa lihat password yang Hoseok masukkan.

 _29062012_

Tanggal mereka pacaran dulu.

Sudah lama ya, ternyata.

Hoseok masuk diikuti Jungkook. Hoseok menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, sementara Jungkook sibuk melihat sekeliling. Tampak mahal dan nyaman, Jungkook jadi kepingin juga punya apartemen pribadi. Langkah kaki membawanya ke ruang tengah, melihat televisi besar dengan terkagum. Saat hendak mengambil remote yang tergeletak di meja sebelah sofa, Jungkook merasakan dorongan—

"Huaaa!" Jungkook berteriak—Hoseok mendorong Jungkook hingga ia terjatuh ke sofa, berbaring di sana dengan Hoseok di atasnya.

"H-hyung…" Jungkook berucap gugup. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Ayo bicarakan lagi masalah kita 2 bulan yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or DELETE?**

Hai hai hai! Saya kembali di FFn dengan membawa FF absurd (lagi) :"D

Berharap reader suka :D Lanjut gak nih? :v

Jangan lupa fav+follow, dan juga REVIEW yah! Karena review kalian yang buat aku semangat nulis :D

Pai Pai \\(^o^)/~

 **5.20.2018**


	2. 2: Repair

"Huaaa!" Jungkook berteriak—Hoseok mendorong Jungkook hingga ia terjatuh ke sofa, berbaring di sana dengan Hoseok di atasnya.

"H-hyung…" Jungkook berucap gugup. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Ayo bicarakan lagi masalah kita 2 bulan yang lalu."

 **Only Then**

By **KurooYuukii06**

.

.

.

 **It's About HOPEKOOK**

J-hope x Jungkook

.

.

.

 **M**  
 **Romance/Angst/Drama**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!  
Boys love/DLDR/Don't plagiarism/Don't be a silent reader/Typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2  
** Repair

Jungkook mencoba untuk berontak berkali-kali, tapi tangan Hoseok menahan semua pergerakannya. Hoseok masih menatapnya dalam, benar-benar meluluhkan untuk Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook memerah sekarang, bukan hanya karena tatapan Hoseok. Tapi karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka berkali-kali bergesekan. Belum lagi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel.

"H-hyung, terlalu dekat…" Gumam Jungkook—masih sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Hoseok. Kenapa Hoseok menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya? Tidak, mungkin Jungkook hanya melemah karena sedang gugup.

"Hyung, menjauhlah…"

"Tidak mau."

"H-hyung…"

"Kan sudah kubilang, ayo kita bicarakan masalah kita 2 bulan yang lalu." Ucap Hoseok pelan. Nafasnya yang hangat menyapa permukaan kulit leher Jungkook. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jungkook. Mengecup ringan lalu mengendusinya.

"H-hyung, hentikanhh…mmhh—"

Jungkook meremas rambut Hoseok lalu menariknya untuk menjauhkan Hoseok dari lehernya. Tapi tangan Hoseok malah meraih tangan Jungkook dan menyingkirkannya.

"If you start to like someone else." Hoseok bergumam dengan suara rendah.

"If I get used to not being with you." Hoseok kembali bergumam.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Ia tau lirik itu. Lirik lagu Only Then yang beberapa minggu lalu ia cover. Lagu milik Roy Kim, yang sengaja ia nyanyikan untuk 'menyindir' Hoseok.

Hoseok menghirup aroma Jungkook, mencium lehernya. Ia menjilat bagian itu, menggigitnya lalu menyedot keras sebelum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ahhmm…"

Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook yang makin memerah. Ia bisa tau bahwa Jungkook sedang gugup sekarang. Sedangkan Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap Hoseok. Tapi Hoseok meraih dagu Jungkook dan menariknya, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ikut menatapnya.

"When that time comes, only then we can broke up. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu di lagumu?"

Hoseok mengecup bibir Jungkook.

"Maaf ya."

Mengecup bibir Jungkook lagi.

"Seharusnya aku lebih peka."

Lalu mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu."

Dan mengecup lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis—"

"Hyung, cukup." Jungkook menutup bibir Hoseok yang sudah siap mengecupnya lagi. Ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga membuat dada Hoseok sedikit sesak karena detak jantungnya yang keras. Jungkook beralih mengusap poni Hoseok dengan lembut.

"Hyung tau?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Lagu itu sengaja kunyanyikan untukmu."

"Saat hyung mengabaikanku, hyung benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Jungkook sambil memainkan jarinya di wajah Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya menindih Jungkook. Inilah yang Hoseok tunggu daritadi, Jungkook yang angkat bicara.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hoseok dan Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan lucu.

"Hyung tidak pernah mendengarkanku bicara. Hyung tidak membalas pesanku. Bahkan hyung mengabaikan telfonku."

Hoseok ingat itu. Ketika Jungkook mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan keberadaannya. Juga berkali-kali menelfonnya. Saat itu Hoseok sedang berada di apartemen. Pikirannya sedang amburadul. Manager habis menegurnya habis-habisan karena jarak comeback mereka yang begitu lama. Dan itu karena latihan dance yang tak kunjung selesai. Sementara Hoseok yang dipasrahi untuk itu.

"Waktu itu, aku masih banyak pikiran. Butuh waktu untuk sendiri, menenangkan diri. Kau kan cerewet, bisa-bisa kepalaku meledak kalau mendengarkan semua celotehanmu. Begitulah pikiranku saat itu. Maaf ya, karena berfikiran sempit. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu, seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikamu dan menghabiskan waktu sendiriku denganmu… Pasti kau akan menghiburku."

Jungkook terperangah, menatap Hoseok bersalah. "Kenapa hyung tidak bilang? Kupikir hyung benar-benar mengabaikanku. Makanya aku ingin putus. Kupikir dengan itu hyung akan menyesal, tapi hyung malah menyetujuinya. Kalau tau dari awal kan—"

"Ssstt… Kan sudah lewat." Hoseok menghentikan ucapan Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini salah kita, seharusnya kita bisa lebih terbuka." Ucap Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Terus… Balikan nih?" Tanya Jungkook dengan cengirannya. Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas, dan Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

Hoseok mencium pipi Jungkook, lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku benar-benar tersiksa tanpamu." Hoseok mengajukan jari kelingkingnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggapai jari kelingking Hoseok dengan miliknya. "Hyung juga janji."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Hoseok melumat bibir Jungkook lalu menggigit bagian bawahnya, membuat Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan masuk lidah Hoseok untuk mengabsen giginya.

"Eungmmhh…" Jungkook mendesah tertahan ketika Hoseok menggelitik dinding atas mulutnya. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hoseok. Hoseok mengajak lidah Jungkook bertarung, bergelut di dalam ciuman mereka dan bertukar saliva.

Belum lama ciuman mereka berlangsung, Jungkook mendorong tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok melepaskan ciuman mereka, meninggalkan benang saliva yang mengaitkan bibir mereka. Nafas Jungkook memburu dengan bibir yang memerah.

"Hyung berat, aku jadi susah bernafas." Ucap Jungkook dengan kesusahan karena pasokan udara yang belum terisi dengan benar. Hoseok tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit sambil menarik Jungkook ikut bangkit. Tanpa basa-basi Hoseok mengangkat kedua paha Jungkook, otomatis Jungkook memeluk kepala Hoseok.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hyung!"

Hoseok membawa Jungkook menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia menatapkan Jungkook ke pintu untuk menatapnya. Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali membawa Jungkook ke dalam ciuman panas. Tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Jungkook sedangkan satunya membuka engsel pintu. Hoseok membawa Jungkook masuk dan merebahkanya di kasur, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hyung… Mau apa?" Tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lakukan." Ucap Hoseok sambil membuka kaosnya. Jungkook makin memerah. Sudah lama mereka berpacaran, tapi sekalipun mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih selain ciuman. Dan ini akan menjadi yang pertama.

Oh tidak.

Jungkook berdebar sekarang.

Hoseok kembali mencium Jungkook, kali ini lebih ganas dari yang sebelumnya. Hoseok menantang Jungkook untuk lebih, sedangkan Jungkook hanya membalas sebisanya. Tangan Hoseok meraba bagian atas Jungkook yang masih tertutup kain dengan brutal. Ia melepaskan kancing baju Jungkook satu persatu lalu melemparnya ke belakang.

Hoseok melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap lekat kekasihnya. "Jangan takut." Ucap Hoseok dan Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Hoseok mencium pipi Jungkook, mengecup ringan hingga turun pada leher. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memperluas akses Hoseok pada lehernya. Hoseok mencium tanda yang tadi ia berikan di leher Jungkook, beralih ke tempat lain dan memberi tanda lagi.

Hoseok mencium perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menjilatinya, membuatnya basah lalu menggigit dan menyedotnya keras. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan sebisa mungkin. Setelah menandai di leher dan bahu, Hoseok kembali menatap wajah Jungkook. Tangannya mengusap bibir Jungkook,

"Jangan ditahan, itu hanya akan membuat bibirmu terluka. Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu sayang." Ucap Hoseok lalu mengecup dahi Jungkook.

Hoseok kini mencium dada Jungkook, tangannya juga ikut bekerja. Ia mengusap pucuk dada Jungkook pelan, tangan Jungkook langsung menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, j-jangan ituhh…" Ucap Jungkook, tapi Hoseok tidak memeperdulikannya. Tangannya memainkan nipple Jungkook dengan gemas. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup pucuk dada itu lalu melahapnya.

"Ahh hyung," Jungkook meloloskan desahan pertamanya. Matanya terpejam, dengan bibir yang terbuka. Hoseok mengulum nipple Jungkook, memainkan lidahnya. Sementara tangannya mencubit dan memilin nipple Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih.

"Amhh—hyungghh…"

"Sebut namaku, Jungkook." Hoseok menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah, mencium perut Jungkook. Membuat sebuah desiran halus di tubuh Jungkook, menggelitik dan membuatnya bergetar—itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook.

"H-hoseokk, ahh…haahh…"

Tangan Hoseok membuka _zipper_ celana Jungkook, melepasnya serta dalaman Jungkook. Penis Jungkook tegang, dengan sedikit cairan putih di ujungnya.

"Hai Jungkook kecil." Sapa Hoseok, membuat Jungkook terduduk dan menjauhkan Hoseok dari penisnya—dengan wajah memerah. Hoseok tertawa dan mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Kenapa hmm?"

Jungkook menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "A-aku malu," cicit Jungkook.

Hoseok melepas celananya, menyamakan Jungkook dengan _full-naked_. "Hei." Suara berat Hoseok membelai di telinga kanan Jungkook. Jungkook membuka tangannya dan menatap Hoseok dengan malu. Hoseok mengecup bibir Jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa malu? Toh kedepannya kita akan sering-sering melakukan ini." Hoseok tertawa. Jungkook melotot dan memukul bahu Hoseok. "Cabul." Sahut Jungkook. Hoseok kembali tertawa.

"Kau menolak?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook diam.

"Aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya, Kook. Kau akan ketagihan dan aku jamin kau akan memintaku untuk melakukannya terus menerus."

"Heol."

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku yakin kau akan merindukan penisku yang menggenjot lubangmu tanpa ampun, merindukan bibirku yang mencicipi setiap inci tubuhmu, merindukan tanganku yang mengocok penismu, memainkan nipplemu dan—"

"YAK HYUNG!" Jungkook memukul Hoseok, wajahnya makin memerah. "Hyung mesum!"

Hoseok tertawa, "umur kita sudah boleh untuk melakukan hal mesum seperti itu, Jeon Jungkook." Dan Hoseok menyambar bibir Jungkook. Melumatnya, serta mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar kembali berbaring. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Jungkook, sedang tangan kanan yang mengusap paha Jungkook pelan. Ia melebarkan paha Jungkook, lalu mengusap lagi paha dalamnya.

Jari Hoseok memutari sisi luar _hole_ Jungkook. "Ehmm…" Jungkook mendesah, Hoseok menyeringai senang dalam ciuman mereka dan melanjutkan aksinya. Jari tengahnya masuk ke lubang perawan Jungkook, membuat kekasihnya terjengat kaget.

"Mmpph!"

Rasanya aneh. Sesuatu yang asing masuk kedalam lubang Jungkook, sakit dan aneh. Hoseok melepaskan ciuman dan menambahkan satu jari ke dalam Jungkook.

"A-ahh, Hoseok hyunghh!"

Jungkook memeluk leher Hoseok. Hoseok memundurkan tangannya, lalu menghentak. Membuat Jungkook kembali terjengat. Hoseok melakukan gerakan menggunting, meregangkan lubang sempit Jungkook.

"Ahhh…hahhh,"

Terus seperti itu hingga Hoseok rasa cukup. Ia menarik keluar jarinya. Hoseok membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya, meraih botol _lube_ dan mengolesi penisnya dengan cairan itu.

"Ini akan jadi yang pertama untuk kita. Mungkin awalnya sakit, tapi aku janji akan membuatmu mendesah kenikmatan." Ucap Hoseok meyakinkan.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut, "aku tau itu, hyung. Aku percaya padamu, jadi lakukanlah."

Hoseok mengecup bibir Jungkook sebentar. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Jungkook dan memasukkannya perlahan.

"Ahh… Hoseok hyung, s-sakithh..aahhnn…"

"Your hole is so tighthh, Kook…ahh" Hoseok mendesah, berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam _manhole_ Jungkook. Ketika seutuhnya masuk, Hoseok lagi-lagi mencium lembut bibir Jungkook. Hoseok tau Jungkook terlalu gugup. Ia tegang dan itu membuat Jungkook terlalu mengeratkan lubangnya, membuat penis Hoseok terjepit kuat.

"Rileks Kook, aku akan pelan-pelan." Ucap Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah merah berkabut nafsu. Hoseok memundurkan pinggulnya perlahan, lalu menghentak masuk. "Ahhmm—hyunghh ahhh…" Mundur lagi. Masuk lagi. Mundur. Masuk. Mundur. Masuk. Terus seperti itu dengan perlahan, Hoseok melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hyung, lakukan… Yang terbaik—ahh…Hahh…Ahhh."

Jungkook benar-benar kesakitan sekarang. Sejauh ini ia masih belum mengetahui definisi nikmat dalam seks. Ia masih terlalu gugup dan kesakitan, Jungkook tidak tau harus apa selain mendesah dan meremas rambut Hoseok di atasnya.

Hoseok mulai memberanikan bergerak lebih cepat dan mantap daripada yang tadi. Ia menarik pinggulnya lalu menghantam masuk.

"Ngaahh! Hyung, disituhh…Ahh!" Jungkook menekuk ke atas tubuhnya ketika Hoseok menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Satu titik yang akan memberikan sisi nikmat di seks mereka. Hoseok sendiri dengan senang hati melakukannya lagi, menghentak-hentakkan penisnya masuk untuk memberikan kekasihnya kenikmatan.

"Hoseok—ahh! Lebihh… Cepat—ahh! Hyung, I like it..hh…Ahh. More hyunghhh…Morehh…Ahh…"

Jungkook mendesah kenikmatan, begitu juga dengan Hoseok. Hoseok bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Menumbuk titik terdalam Jungkook dengan keras dan terus menerus. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, rambutnya lepek, dan bibir yang terbuka dengan nafas memburu. Benar-benar seperti yang Hoseok bayangkan selama ini. Malah ini lebih.

Hoseok meraih penis Jungkook untuk di genggam di tangannya. Dengan mempertahankan gerakannya pada _manhole_ Jungkook, tangannya mengurut penis Jungkook cepat. Jungkook makin mendesah nikmat. Mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam erat, meminta lebih dan lebih pada Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak tau jika seks akan senikmat ini. Apalagi pada pengalaman pertama. Jungkook suka ketika Hoseok menahan pinggulnya, sedangkan ia sibuk menumbuk kenikmatannya di dalam. Jungkook suka tangan kokoh Hoseok yang memanjakan penisnya, dengan mereka yang terlihat sama-sama _sexy_.

"Ahh hyungghhh…Mmmhh—Anghh..More aahh…" Hoseok mempercepat gerakannya lagi. Menatap Jungkook yang mendesah nikmat dengan tubuh yang ikut terhentak-hentak sesuai gerakannya.

"Hyung, aku mau keluar… Ahh…"

Hoseok mempercepat sebisanya. Membuat Jungkook kembali meracau nikmat. Dalam kurang lebih 3 menit mereka keluar bersama.

"Hoseok hyunghh!"

Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat keluar di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Dan Jungkook benar-benar merasa penuh sekarang. Penuh yang menyenangkan. Jungkook suka itu. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tersengal. Hoseok mengeluarkan penisnya dan langsung ambruk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Hyung hebat, sungguh." Puji Jungkook. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap poni Jungkook.

"Kau juga hebat." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak tau, ternyata umma dan appa merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini saat membuatku." Jungkook melucu dan mereka tertawa. Hoseok menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk lucu. "Ternyata ide putusku membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus." Jawab Jungkook polos.

"Jadi kau suka kita jaga jarak selama 2 bulan? Kau tidak tau betapa beratnya itu bagiku?" Hoseok protes. Jungkook hanya terkekeh. Tapi tiba-tiba dia diam.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Wae?"

"Besok latihanku gimana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Istirahat saja dulu."

"Terus kalau manager marah karena bekas kemerahan di leherku bagaimana?"

Kali ini Hoseok diam.

"Kalau Yoon Noona tidak bisa menutupi bekasnya dengan make up dan ada fans yang melihat?"

"Bibirku juga luka, tadi hyung menggigitnya terlalu keras."

Hoseok kembali diam.

"Kakiku juga pegal sekarang—"

"Ssst, sudah. Besok kita bicarakan. Sekarang tidur." Ucap Hoseok sambil membenarkan posisi selimut mereka. Ia mengusap pipi lembut Jungkook dan mengecupnya. Hoseok berbaring dan mulai menutup matanya, berniat pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BTW hyung, kita nggak makan nih? Aku lapar."

"Jeon Jungkook, tidak bisakah kau diam? Kalau kau bicara sekali lagi aku benar-benar akan menerkammu." Ancam Hoseok.

"Loh tapi kalau diterkam kan nanti tambah ramai."

Seperti katanya barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang Hoseok kembali menyerbu tubuh Jungkook dan melakukan malam lebih panas bersama kekasih manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ending gak jelas banget, dan alurnya juga gak jelas :v Maaf kan saya! x"D

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, gak ngedit soalnya :"(

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca! :D

Kritik dan saran diterima sepenuh hati! xTerima kaseeeh :3

 **Baca Juga!**

 **~Memories of Summer ~I Miss You, Hyung ~U Own Me**

 **6/8/18**


End file.
